


Soft Kitty/幼稚鬼

by Wen2020



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c., Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wen2020/pseuds/Wen2020
Summary: 安德鲁，你知道大象有四条腿吗？
Relationships: Andrew Cuomo/Chris Cuomo
Kudos: 11





	Soft Kitty/幼稚鬼

**Author's Note:**

> #清水小甜饼  
> #克里斯吃了退烧药，整个人都是迷迷糊糊的  
> #ooc预警  
> #骨科预警

安德鲁揉了揉太阳穴。  
他有点后悔同意克里斯的视频通话请求了。

“安德鲁，你知道大象有四条腿吗？”

纽约州长停下手中的笔，迷惑地抬起头，瞥了一眼屏幕上满脸通红，吸着鼻涕的主播，笑了。  
“哦，我的弟弟，病人是不能喝酒的。”

“我没有醉，我只是有点晕，"克里斯扶着额头，眨巴着眼睛，“我睡不着。”

“不，不行，我在工作。”  
纽约州长笑着摆了摆手，低头继续整理图表。

在屏幕里的人第十九次抽纸擤鼻涕的时候，安德鲁终于忍不住了。  
“我很忙。”工作上积攒的火气烧上了心头，纽约州长瞪着屏幕里的人，没好气的说道。

“我知道，”克里斯的鼻音很重，眼睛红红的，耷拉着脸，委屈巴巴的，“我在等你。”

“不行，我不会唱歌哄你睡觉的。”

“抱我。”

“哦，我的上帝啊！”安德鲁耸了耸肩，“幼稚鬼，你早点睡吧。”

“Soft…”熟悉的旋律让他想起了小时候的那个傻弟弟，安德鲁清了清嗓子。  
“Soft kitty, warm kitty，Little ball of fur;  
Happy kitty, sleepy kitty，Purr, purr, purr…"

“再不睡觉，哥哥就要打屁股了哦。”

纽约州长如愿以偿地收到了主播的白眼，他感觉非常愉快。

安德鲁挽起袖子，看了眼手表，还有五分钟就是新的一天了。  
“注意身体，再见，我的弟弟。”

“你还没抱我…”手举得累了，克里斯索性把手机卡在床头，侧身看着屏幕。

“我选了后者，”安德鲁看着克里斯占据整个屏幕的大脸，无可奈何地笑道，“您可是好大的脸面呢，纽约州长都唱歌哄你睡觉了。”

“我又没说让你选。”克里斯撅起嘴，憨憨地笑。

“这么精明，真不知道你到底晕没晕？”

“你知道的吧，我是搞新闻的，我还是你的弟弟，”克里斯闭着眼睛，晕晕乎乎的，感觉像是躺在了棉花糖里，还是草莓味的。  
“我去…去爆料…你就完了…你不抱我，我就去告诉全世界你打球超烂，还作弊…”

“看来是真的晕了…”安德鲁叹了口气，“唉，为了我的仕途，说吧，我怎么抱你。”

“你把手机放桌子上，然后抱我。”克里斯双臂环绕保住自己，他感觉眼皮好重。

安德鲁张开手，在脑海中想着克里斯的脸，克里斯的身体，克里斯的味道。

感谢人类伟大的想象力，他好像真的把弟弟抱在了怀里。

“安德鲁，你别抱太紧了，我好热…”

安德鲁捂着嘴笑，不忘截屏记下这个奇妙时刻。

“我还要一个晚安…吻…”

“这太傻了，克里斯。”安德鲁嫌弃地瞅着手机，他才不要亲这个冷冰冰的屏幕。

不一会儿，手机里传来微弱的鼾声。

安德鲁犹豫着，闭上眼，凑了过去，在克里斯额头上印下一吻。

“妈妈还是更喜欢我…”

听着克里斯的呓语，安德鲁噗嗤一声笑了出来。

“呵，幼稚鬼。”


End file.
